1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multilayer ceramic capacitor and a printed circuit board including the same, and more particularly, to a multilayer ceramic capacitor that can minimize thickness deviations of an external electrode and a multilayer ceramic, and a printed circuit board including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A multilayer ceramic capacitor embedded in a printed circuit board, that is, an embedded multilayer ceramic capacitor (MLCC) is electrically connected to a circuit layer through a via hole. In an external electrode of the MLCC, it is required to minimize a thickness deviation of the MLCC since failures may occur in a portion in which a via hole region is processed by laser due to a thickness deviation of an insulating layer of the printed circuit board.
Further, the thickness of a core and a build-up layer should be reduced according to a reduction in the thickness of the printed circuit board. However, as the thickness of the build-up layer is reduced, a failure rate due to the thickness deviation of the MLCC is increased. In addition, as the thickness of the printed circuit board is reduced, a low CTE material is used as a material of a substrate due to a warpage problem. In this case, since flowability of a resin is low, there may be problems with filling the resin when the thickness deviation of the MLCC is large.
Further, the size of a via becomes smaller according to the need for a fine pitch. When the thickness of the external electrode of the MLCC is not uniform, a failure rate due to the bottom size of the via is increased.
Further, in some cases, more than 30 layers of the MLCCs are embedded according to a high current of an IC. In this case, the uniformity of the entire thickness of the MLCC and the thickness of the external electrode is rapidly deteriorated and thus failures occur in large quantities in processing the via by laser.
Therefore, it is required to minimize a failure rate in processing the via by minimizing a deviation of each of the entire thickness of the MLCC embedded in the printed circuit board and the thickness of the external electrode of the MLCC.